Full deck of Magikarp
by Issun the Wandering Writer
Summary: Ever wondered why some fishermen try to battle with nothing but a bunch of Magikarp? well wonder no more.


**Right so here we are, my first Pokemon fic I wrote this because I felt like I should have something Pokemon related for the 20th anniversary, but the thing is I only got back into Pokemon early on in the year so I'm very behind on the games so for now since I'm still inexperienced with both Pokemon and writing all I can give back to this series is this silly little oneshot. Still I hope you enjoy it regardless.**

* * *

It was a sunny day on route 12 also known as silence bridge and a young trainer was travelling along with his trusty Magnemite.

"Come on Maggie we've got to get to the next town before night comes" the trainer spoke to his magnetic friend who simply clicked and whirled in response.

"Hey you, wait up you know the drill, I saw you so we have to battle" A voice suddenly yelled, it belonged to a overweight fisherman.

Oh boy another weirdo, the trainer thought to himself.

"Time to play with our balls" the fisherman announced before throwing his poke ball to reveal …

a Magikarp!

The trainer grinned at the sight "Well this will be a easy fight, Maggie use thundershock"

Maggie started generating sparks of electricity that combined into a giant rod of lighting that shot straight into the over-sized fish.

"Theirs more where that came from kid" said the fisherman throwing another poke ball to reveal yet another Magikarp.

The trainer wasn't impressed "Really? Again? Alright at least I won't have to drag Maggie to another poke center" The trainer had plenty of potions he simply had no idea how a Magnemite was supposed to drink them.

Maggie shot off another arc of lighting, this time however the gasping, flopping fish somehow avoided it.

"Ha good job Magikarp now use your splash attack" the fisherman commanded delighted at having prolonged this farce of a fight.

"attack" was not the best word for what Magikarp proceeded to do, flopping about a little higher and faster than usual.

"Maggie use thundershock again and don't miss this time" Maggie did just that, Maggie 2 Magikarp 0.

"So are you gonna use any real Pokemon? Or do you just have a deck of Magikarp?"

The fisherman grinned "Now why would I want to spoil the surprise?" sending out another Magikarp.

"Aw come on, you gotta be kidding me!" the trainer screamed.

4 fried Magikarp later...

The battle was now over Many Magikarp were now lying in a burnt pile of flesh , oh the pokeanity!

"Oh woe is me you've soundly beaten my elite team, I suppose I have to give you my hard earned money now" the fisherman said in a loud obviously over dramatic tone.

The trainer eyed the fisherman suspiciously before taking the money "So what was the deal with that battle you old geezer? You could have never won with 6 Magikarp, so are you trying to pass on stolen money or something?"

"Stolen do I really look like a part of Team Rocket to you?" He replied angrily.

Now that he mentioned it he couldn't particularly imagine someone so round be able to run from the police that well.

He turned away and started walking"Whatever I'm through wasting time come on Maggie lets-" the trainer was cut off by the sound of loud eating, turning back round he saw the fisherman munching on some Magikarp.

"Wait a minute you just used me and Maggie as your personal Barbecue" the trainer accused

The fisherman paused his devouring of the Magikarp responding to the accusation "So what if I did, I paid you didn't I?"

"But why go to such lengths? Why the facade? When you could have just gotten fried Magikarp at the market cheap"

"But it tastes so much better this way, you can almost taste the life draining from it," the fisherman said with an evil gleam in his eyes before indulging once more in his feast. Earning a horrified look from both the trainer and Maggie.

Suddenly the sea began to grow restless as if something was moving within it, something big , "You know when there's Magikarp there's often-" the trainer was cut off by the arrival of a massive sea monster appearing from the depths, it was a Gyarados!

"Looks like momma Magikarp didn't like you eating her young right under her nose" the trainer spoke.

"H-hey you can't blame this on me, it was you and that electrical terror of yours that killed em" the fisherman stuttered out clearly terrified.

The trainer reacted in anger "If you never challenged me to a batt-" his words were drowned out in the Gyarados terrifying roar as it prepared to attack.

The trainer confidently said"Huh maybe I'd be a lot afraid if I didn't have Maggie on my side, hey wait where is she" "She" was currently flying away from the sea monster in terror "Whoa whoa wait up Maggie come back you coward" as he and the fisherman ran after her. The Gyarados gave chase destroying the wooden bridge as it pursued them.

* * *

 **So what did you think of it? was it mediocre, average, good the worst/best thing you ever read, please review and tell me, I'd love to hear from you, so please review.**


End file.
